User talk:RavenclawDBS
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File talk:InquisitorM2Above.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 20:49, July 2, 2015 (UTC) About you retirement I'm sorry to hear about your retirement but I must stress that the Parithan Shot image was quickly reverted as were many others. Yes the official images for series two are not great and admittingly me putting some on articles was a bad idea but they were quickly reverted and I was scolded for it. These official images are only being put up on my personal page of official images and will not enter mainstream articles. Once again I'm sorry for this minor incident but at the same time I think you need to realize that people did listen to you and did revert the images. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:26, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the response- my email is being cluttered with edits still though of pages like Mortis, Overkill, Napalm...I simply can't be bothered to object/revert any more, I'm stressed enough as it is. Thanks for the response, though - honestly didn't expect anyone to read this. I don't hold any grudges against anyone, by the way. Just don't feel I have the time to dedicate my stress over perfecting articles to unachievable standards- I already have the Scooby-Doo wiki to do that with. RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 18:31, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Someone as active as yourself on other wikis surely knows how to stop articles from entering your watch list? I couldn't stand to gave an email about every article I've edited. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:39, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :::That wasn't the point...it was an indication of how many articles are being edited in a way that disappoints me. I'm obviously disabling all emails relating to pages on this wiki. I would be stupid not to. RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 18:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well it's a shame that you've dropped such sad news on the same week we're going to meet up and watch Crushtacean at Robot Wars Live, but your mind is set, so I'll sob away from your talk page. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:19, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::I've not exactly said I'm dead... O.o 'RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 19:30, April 19, 2016 (UTC)